


We Reconnected

by Vic_writes01



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Enemies to Lovers, Florist Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, John Mulaney References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Richie Tozier, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Eddie had unexpectedly arranged a date for valentine's day with a guy who he had met online just to get over his nemesis, Richie. Richie owns a tattoo parlour right by Eddie's innocent flower shop but with Richie's loud music, Eddie is at a constant battle to keep his customers in the shop rather them leaving.No matter how obnoxious and frustrating Richie is, Eddie can't help but wonder if the boy he knew before high school is still in there. Especially when he loses a fight with his store gate and Richie patches him up.If only Eddie could love his online friend as much as he loves Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 40
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	We Reconnected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiepeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiepeach/gifts).



The ground vibrates as if it's a pulse of a steady heartbeat. The vibrating concrete causes Eddie's anger levels to rise, he has no idea why the other shop, next door to the tattoo parlour, aren't up in arms about the loud music. The pulsating floor annoys Eddie to the point where he makes several trips daily to yell at the owner to turn it down, as he loses dozens of customers a day.

You see, the owner of the tattoo parlour, next door, is notorious for not only his artwork but also his music obnoxious taste of music. Not to mention, Eddie can’t play his music, that fits with his store, because Richie has AC/DC or Guns n Roses blasting at nearly 100% volume. Not only does Richie blast his music, but he also allows his customers to vape or smoke right outside. And as Eddie’s desk is right by the entrance and exit of the shop, he often gets the suffocating smoke, and the secondhand smoke has become his main concern.

Today alone, Eddie has lost at least 10 customers from Richie's loud music and his clients smoking. Enough is enough and the hypochondriac passes the counter to Bill Denbrough.

“Bill, I’m just going over to Richie’s, mind the counter,” Eddie says, he exits his store and he marches up Richie's two front steps.

The lady, who is working at the front counter, yells at him but the hypochondriac doesn't listen. He continues marching right up to Richie, who is armed with a tattoo gun. “TURN IT OFF!”

“WHAT?!” The tall, dark-haired man yells back over the music.

Eddie walks right up to his face and screams, “Turn it off!” In the other man’s ear.

The hypochondriac’s face is red with rage and Richie swears that he can see puffs of smoke coming from his neighbour’s ears. Since he's got a needle in someone's arm, he signals for a free worker to quickly turn the music down to, at most, 50%.

“Better?” Richie asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, much!” Eddie replies sharply, “thank you.”

Eddie is quick to huff out a sigh and walks back out to his shop. He just hopes his day doesn’t get any worse, but he’s proven wrong. Just as he’s about to walk through the gate, a smoker and someone vaping puffs out their corresponding smoke right into Eddie’s face. The hypochondriac goes into a coughing fit and tells the smokers away from his property, pointing at the no-smoking sign. He points to that sign at least 7 times a day, it's getting old since nobody abides by the sign, all come back to smoke and vape.

*  
  


As much as he hates to admit it, he’s always had some sort of crush on Richie, especially in middle school when the two used to be best friends. But when high school came, Richie had started to hang out with the more popular crowd, and all the boys were forgotten. Bev followed Richie, wanting to show her rebel side, the only difference was that she remained friends with the Losers.

The crowds that Richie followed partied too much and often skipped classes to get high. The once hyperactive, preteen trashmouth had started to become a completely different person, and subsequently, Eddie lost his best friend in freshman year of high school. He no longer knew who Richie was, nor did he care. 

The more time that passed, the more Eddie had fallen in love with him as Richie grew into his looks. Especially around their sophomore year when his cheekbones and jawline started to become more defined. Richie had shot up, gaining more height as the years passed and Eddie found himself staring at him day in, day out. Even as a 20-year-old, he finds himself staring at the tattoo artist.

It had gotten so bad that Eddie had accepted a date with some dude that he met on an online chatroom for online NYU students. Eddie hopes it will be his way on moving on from the tall curly-haired artist and focus on someone else, but, of course, that's going to be hard. Unless this man has tattoos as good as Richie's or is as funny as Richie, he won't be interested. But so far, their online interactions suggest that this guy is pretty funny. 

“Eddie, you okay?” Bill asks him when Eddie walks back to the counter.

“Y-yeah, just uh - “ Eddie cuts himself off, but Bill can see it in his eyes. It's the same look that he sees Ben give Bev and Mike gives Stan.

“Really? Dude, stop thinking about him, please.” 

“You’re right, sorry, just can’t help myself, you should see his tatts, Bill.”

Just as Bill’s about to respond, he’s cut off by the loud music being turned on by the parlour next door. Eddie frowns and is about to storm up when Bill grabs him, the shake of his head makes Eddie keep his feet glued on the concrete. Bill heads back to talking to the _very_ few customers they have, to see if they need any help in picking out a bouquet, Eddie just stands behind the register trying his hardest to forget about Richie. 

But with his date in less than 24 hours, he's starting to panic. He doesn't want to go on this date simply because his feelings for Richie are so prominent that he'd completely possibly miss and opportunity with a great guy. It's a long shot, but he's too far gone for Richie, and he has been for years, he's the reason why Eddie had turned down multiple dates in the past. Praying, hoping that Richie would ask him out, but no, Richie hasn't.

**** **** **** ****

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and an hour before closing, Eddie sends Bill home, leaving him to close in peace. The loud music from next door finally stopped and he takes the opportunity to put on headphones and starts to jam to his music while he waters the flowers and counts the money from the register, placing it in the safe. 

Eddie does one final check of the shop before heading over to the gates. As he goes to pull the right side closed, he notices that it's a little stiff; the hinges rusted and therefore slowing the once fluid movement. As he pulls it shut, he makes a mental note to fix the gate tomorrow and bolts the gate into the pavement.

The other side, however, Eddie yanks it, from where the gate is hinged into the fence and yanks it again, but no success! He places his left foot beside the gate’s outer side and tries to pull, but fails, almost falling onto the pavement; it just won’t budge. The young man races into his property to see if a large rock or something is blocking it, but nothing is there. 

Frustrated, Eddie goes back and tries again and shakes the gate to and fro. The piece of metal breaks free from whatever it was caught on and swings closed, causing Eddie to fall onto the asphalt that is just centimetres away. It's all a blur, he can feel the hard, rough surface under him.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” A voice yells.

Eddie can hear footsteps running towards him, he tries to sit up but he’s a little dizzy.

_Concussion?_ Eddie wonders.

His eyesight is a little blurry, too, so he must’ve hit his head.

“I uh - I don’t think so. I may have a concussion,” Eddie states.

“I’ll carry you,” the person says.

“My shop is right in front of me, sorry I’m a little disorientated.”

“I have a first aid kit in mine.”

The ringing in his ears finally stops and realises that the voice sounds familiar. Before he can ask the strange man a single question, Eddie is picked up and carried past his shop and up some stairs. 

_Richie_

He feels something cold under him, no longer feeling the arms, of the man, under his knees and armpits. 

There are the familiar smells of smoke, disinfectant, ink and leather.

_Yep! It's Richie._

“You have a few cuts and scrapes,” Richie says. 

Eddie’s eyesight starts to slowly come back into focus and sees a few alcohol wipes and cleaning products; all of which Eddie has used in the past. He starts to see Richie in a different light now, the artist isn’t the same annoying asshat that he was when they were at school and whenever Eddie goes to ask him to turn the music down or to stop letting smokers smoke outside his shop. 

He watches as Richie cleans each wound carefully, sure Eddie winces now and then from the burn of the alcohol. But it’s very thorough as if he’s doing it to himself. Eddie would expect nothing less, with Richie in such a profession, he has to be familiar with the sterilisation, hygiene etc. If he wasn't Eddie should theoretically be scared, he doesn't want any infections, but then again, he knows how to clean his wounds. 

He focuses on the way the tall artist's tongue sticks out in concentration and how his eyebrows knot together. And with each passing second, the artist becomes more and more attractive.

“What have you got planned for this evening?” Richie asks his ‘patient’.

“Nothing really, maybe getting ready for my date tomorrow,” Eddie replies. 

Eddie swears he sees a hint of disappointment behind Richie’s glasses, but he quickly looks away. Maybe it was just the small minor concussion he has that’s caused him to see an expression on Richie that isn’t there.

“All done, I’ll uh - have fun on your date, I guess,” Richie says and sends the hypochondriac on his way.

Eddie immediately regrets his decision to go on the date, although he is prone to overthinking most situations. Richie may not have thrown him a look of disappointment, he may have just given him a roll of the eyes or something. There's an endless list of possibilities of the situation that caused Richie to toss him out like a piece of trash.

**** **** **** ****

Walking through his apartment, Eddie decides that he still will go on his date tomorrow. Even if Richie did throw him a look of disappointment, the artist still didn't ask out the florist. It was like he may have had an interest but didn't want to pursue, almost like Eddie hasn't been _obviously_ flirting with him for 7 years. So out of common courtesy, Eddie makes the confirmation with his date, jumping onto the NYU chatroom and DMs his date: @/ComedianTattooist.

Eddie and this ComedianTattooist had met on the NYU chatroom early last year for a few online classes that they shared. The two had hit it off while they worked on a group assignment with each other. Eddie often describes it as if he had known this person his whole life, he is funny and can withstand banter. It's good as it keeps Eddie on his toes and always brightens his day, especially if Richie is being an ass. 

**@/FlowerGuru:** _Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?_

Yes, that's the thing with Eddie, he likes his words typed with the proper grammar, something that his date doesn't fully understand.

**@/ComedianTattooist:** yes we r

**@/FlowerGuru:** _Same time and place?_

**@/ComedianTattooist:** yep

 **@/ComedianTattooist** : that asshole still giving u grief

**@/FlowerGuru:** _Yes, but he patched me up today, so I think we're good? I don't know._

**@/ComedianTattooist:** thats good

 **@/ComedianTattooist:** what did u do that caused u 2 b patched up

**@/FlowerGuru:** _I fell on the road, I’m a clutz._

 **@/FlowerGuru:** _Anyway, I have to go. So I’ll see you tomorrow, at 8?_

**@/ComedianTattooist:** yes u will

 **@/ComedianTattooist:** have a good sleep.

**@/FlowerGuru:** _You too. I’m wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of khakis pants tomorrow._

Eddie logs off and gets under the covers. He can’t help but smile goofily at the jittery feeling that this person gives him. But all he’s hoping for, right now, is that this man isn’t a creep. 

**** **** **** ****

The following morning, as he drives up to the coffee shop, his mind starts to go 100 m/hr. What if he’s a predator? What if he’s a kid pulling his leg? What if he’s a murderer?

He tries to get his mind to shut up, but it doesn't, forcing him into a spiral of sudden anxiety. The panic causes him to whip out his inhaler and takes a single puff; he’s not sure why he still does it, especially since he isn’t asthmatic, but at least it calms him down. Pulling himself out of the car, he straightens his red polo shirt and locks the car. He takes his time to enter the coffee shop, hoping to calm his nerves upon entering.

But no, he’s nervous to buggery as so many things can go wrong as soon as he enters the cafe.

As he nears the entrance, his phone buzzes in his pocket and immediately loses his train of thought.

**@/ComedianTattooist:** I’m here, 1st booth on the right.

Eddie sighs, he enters and slides into the booth that his date said he is in. 

“Richie?”

“Eddie?”

“I hoped it was you,” Eddie admits.

“So did I,” Richie says. “I know that I’ve been a bit of a dick for the past few years, but that’s because of the town that Derry was and partially still is. I didn’t know what to do.”

“So you fucked up our friendship because you couldn’t handle your feelings for me?” Eddie clarifies, the man in front of him nods. “Wow.”

“How is Mrs K?” 

Eddie laughs, same old Richie with the shitty mom jokes, but Eddie knows that it's a cover, a cover to hide the fact that he's really asking about Eddie. It's all thanks to Stan, who had told Eddie before they entered their second semester of freshman year, just weeks before Richie's sudden move to the popular crowds. 

The hypochondriac had planned to tell Richie how he felt before school, the first day back, but Richie wasn't where he usually was before school. Feeling defeated, Eddie made his way to his homeroom and there was Richie, decked out in more stylish clothes, chatting with a bunch of kids that he and Eddie used to judge together.

That was the day that broke Eddie's heart to smithereens.

But the man that sits before him still has that crooked smile, that crazy dark curly hair (that Eddie wished he could run his fingers through) and those darn jokes that were so shit that Eddie had to laugh out of pity.

“I’m great, thanks for asking.” It catches Richie off guard, the shocked expression on his face says it all. “Oh yes, every time you told me that you 'fucked my mom', was your way of telling me you loved me. Stan told me.”

“And to think that fucker could keep a secret. I knew I shouldn't have told him.”

A waitress finally comes round and Richie orders for Eddie, it is a complete guess. But Richie gets it right; a simple black coffee with no sugar. 

“You know today’s valentine’s day right?” Richie mumbles.

“Isn’t it tomorrow? Today’s the 13th.” Eddie pulls out his phone, and sure enough, it says the 14th of February. “Shit.” The hypochondriac looks up to the man and gives a slight smile. 

“You working today Eds?”

His eyes widen, he hadn’t heard that nickname in years, not since freshman year, it was always ‘Kaspbrak’. This feels completely alien to him, but he loves it as it feels natural almost like they haven't been apart for 5 years.

“Yeah, yeah I’m working, why?” Eddie replies.

“I was kinda hoping to spend the day with you?” 

Eddie blushes, “I’ll let Stan know that I won’t be in.”

“Stan works with you?”

“Richie, everyone but Bev works for me. At least when they’re back from college, they give me a hand from time to time.”

At that moment, Eddie can see that Richie regretted what he did. He missed out of so much, all because he hated himself for feeling _that_ way about Eddie. Eddie was meant to be like his brother, not a lover. 

*

The two get their orders in takeaway cups and Richie pays for both, much to Eddie’s dismay, and they walk to the park. The place where they all used to hang out when they were kids, something that seems nothing more than a distant memory now. 

Just like they used to when they were kids, Eddie and Richie sit hip to hip on the park bench, staring off into the open space in front of them. Usually where Bill and Mike would’ve been on their bikes. 

“I really did hope it was you, you know,” Eddie says, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I did as well,” Richie replies.

Eddie takes the opportunity to look up at the trashmouth and take his lips in between his. Richie tastes of coffee and cigarettes, something that Eddie would normally cringe at, but today, for whatever reason, he doesn’t seem to mind. What he does mind, though, is Richie’s tongue trying to sneak in so Eddie shuts it down, real fast, by pulling away. But Richie kisses him again, this time keeping his tongue to himself.

Eddie can feel the electricity run through his body, letting his arms snake up to Richie’s shoulders and his hands tangle in his soft, dark-chocolate curls. Richie’s lips are intoxicating and addictive, he wants more, never wanting to part. He gets his wish, raking his fingers in the curls and letting them twist and knot into place. The gentle pull on his hair, causes Richie to moan into Eddie's mouth, the vibrations sending shivers down Eddie's spine.

“Wow,” Richie breathes out as he pulls away from Eddie.

“Wow indeed,” Eddie replies and kisses the other man again.

Eddie has no idea how he let it slip his mind that he set up the date for Valentine's Day, but he's thankful. He gets up from the park bench and takes Richie's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together, leading them towards his flower shop.

*

The owner stalks his aisles looking for flowers, picking up a series of them. The first one is a light red carnation, followed by an orchid, gerbera daisy and finally the rose. Each flower represented love, loyalty and admiration, everything that he wants to say to Richie.

"A symbol of my love," Eddie says.

"Aw, Eds, thank you," Richie coos.

That's all that the Trashmouth needed to drag his date out of the flower shop and back to Richie's childhood home. 

*

  
  
Once at Richie's, Eddie makes a mental note that the household hadn't changed a great deal since he last stepped foot past the threshold.

Richie enters the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and he sends Eddie up to his bedroom. To his surprise, Eddie still knows where Richie's bedroom is, but unlike the rest of the house, the tattooist's bedroom underwent a dramatic change. As it was once filled with model cars, comics and photos of the Losers, but now it is filled his artworks (that are bloody amazing), a copious collection of CDs & DVDs and band posters. The floor looks as though a landmine went off, causing debris of dirty laundry and porno magazines to be littered everywhere.

"You okay?" Richie asks as he strips out of his jacket, exposing his tattooed arms, Eddie just about has a heart attack.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering what it was like when we were kids," Eddie explains, the artist looks at him confused. "Remember when I used to climb in through your bedroom window? Or you'd climb in through mine?"

"Oh, of course."

Richie moves to sit on his bed and gestures for his date to join him. Upon being in waters that he hasn't been in for quite some time, Eddie hesitantly sits a good arm's length away from Richie. It's awkward, to say the least, Eddie doesn't want to overstep any boundaries and cause Richie to push him away again.

"You can come closer, you know, I don't bite," Richie says, Eddie moves over slightly.

The two lay side by side on the bed with Richie's laptop in between with Big Mouth playing on Netflix. Eddie doesn't like the crass humour but realises that it isn't that much better than Richie's. He finds himself laughing at the jokes and finally lets himself relax, dropping his hand directly onto Richie's. Instead of pulling away, he laces his fingers with the taller man's letting their hands rest lazily in between them.

Richie lays his head on Eddie's shoulder, and unexpectedly, Eddie doesn't tense at the sudden touch, instead, he releases Richie's hand and places his hand on Richie's thigh. The hypochondriac feels Richie's muscles tense beneath him before he relaxes into the touch.

The two become too caught up in one another to focus on the episode, which prompts the tattooist to pull away; he closes his computer. Eddie, sensing what Richie wants to do goes to lay down on his side, but Richie flips him over.

"Uh, uh, I'm the little spoon," Richie says.

Eddie chuckles and turns over, wrapping one arm around Richie's middle and the other hand in Richie's hair to play with his curls. The man beside him sighs in pleasure and nuzzles closer to Eddie.

The amount of times that Eddie was called cute by Richie, in their childhood, Eddie knows that karma is a cycle.

"Cute, cute, cute," Eddie teases, pinching Richie's cheeks.

"You little shit," Richie laughs and starts to tickle Eddie, who, now, squirms beneath him. "Karma's a bitch, Eds."

Eddie blushes and pushes Richie onto his back and straddles his waist.

"Looks like you lost," Eddie says before leaning down to kiss him. 

"Cute, cute, cute," Richie says and pinches Eddie's cheek. "Nice try."

**** **** **** ****

A few weeks later, Eddie decides to set up a dinner at his place for the Losers and Richie, in order to reintroduce them to him since he's back in his life. The florist asks his boyfriend to wait in the bedroom until everyone has arrived. Richie being Richie likes the idea, surprising everyone but he'd be lying if he said he isn't a bit nervous.

Eddie quickly adjustments a few items around the kitchen and dining table before standing awkwardly waiting for a knock. Richie texts him from the bedroom to make sure that he's okay, just as he's about to respond the much-anticipated knock happens causing Eddie to spring into action and 5 people walk in, hugging Eddie as they walk past. 

"So, Eddie, where's your boyfriend?" Mike asks.

God, they only just got here and already they're asking about his boyfriend, for fuck's sake! Eddie rolls his eyes and knocks on the bedroom door, showtime. A bundle of nerves forms in the pit of his stomach, he knows that he'll be grilled for letting Richie, the guy he complains about, back in his life - their lives. 

"Guys, please don't be mad," Eddie announces as he walks back into the living space, Richie hot on his trail. 

"No," Stan says. "Absolute not, no way."

"Why him hun?" Bev asks.

"Guys?! Really? When I finally get with him after all those years you've told me to go for it, you punch me in the stomach?" Eddie exclaims, he turns to face Richie. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's fine, I was an asshole, I deserve this," Richie replies.

"Guys, come one, he's still the same Richie," Eddie pleas. "Ben? You're not so much of a hardass." But the soon-to-be architect falters. Ben's once stoic posture turns into a slouch. "Fuck me."

"Richie, give us one reason why we shouldn't beat you into a pulp," Bev says. 

"I don't know why you're being harsh on him, Marsh, you went with him," Stan recalls.

"Yes, but I remained friends with you, he didn't."

Eddie and Richie watch on as their 5 friends argue over why Bev is being so hard on Richie, Ben, of course, sticking up for his girlfriend. Richie's face says it all, he's guilty and uncomfortable, except Eddie knows that he doesn't have to be. Sure it was a dick move on Richie's part but forgiving him was the best thing he's ever done, the Losers have to see that, and if it isn't now, then when will it be? 

"GUYS! Stop it!" Eddie exclaims, every loser turns to look at the hypochondriac with the same guilty look etched on their face. "This is what you all wanted ever since you all caught me staring that day at the quarry. So get it through your thick skulls that I am dating Richie whether you all like it or not. I didn't want your approval -"

"Then why are we here if you didn't want our approval?" Bill asks, cutting Eddie off.

"Because Richie's the guy that I've been talking to online for how long now?" Eddie replies. 

Ben smiles which seems to knock sense into the others. 

"So let me get this straight, you have been complaining to Richie about Richie?" Stan asks, Eddie nods and Stan starts laughing, "that ... is the best ... thing I have ... ever heard." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you never heard of John Mulaney?" Richie asks, Stan shakes his head, in fact, all of them do. "I knew I shouldn't have left, you all have become uncultured swines." 

The tattooist leads his friends to his boyfriend's couch and turns on Netflix. He continues to scroll through the endless lists of standup comedy specials until he gets to 'the Comeback Kid'. Before letting Richie back into his life, Eddie never really enjoyed comedy, it was just never the same after Richie left. It was as if there was a void that developed in the place that Richie was supposed to be. A void filled where the humour and nerdiness was supposed to sit. But now Eddie enjoys watching stand up comedians with Richie, but John Mulaney will forever be his favourite, his humour cuts close to Richie's, just without the constant dick remarks. John Mulaney would often leave Eddie in stitches with tears steamrolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard. 

As it starts to play, Richie wraps and arm around Eddie's back, pulling him closer. Eddie missed this, the sitting close and it meaning nothing, when they were kids but now that it means something he loves it even more. The hypochondriac throws a leg over Richie's so that he's partially on his lap, even though he isn't one for any 'public displays of affection', Eddie doesn't care if the losers are in the room. The leg move from Eddie causes Richie to drag him onto his lap and holding him by the waist.

"Okay Trashmouth, you've really outdone yourself this time," Mike says. "This is generally funny."

"Yeah Rich, why can't you be as funny as him?" Stan asks.

"We haven't spoken in 5 years, maybe my humour has changed," Richie says, Eddie chuckles. "You don't think my humour's changed?"

"Sorry 'Chee," Eddie says, "but if it helps, I love your humour." 

Richie beams and kisses the nape of Eddie's neck. 

"Sorry about before, Richie," Bev says, "it's just, this is just too ..."

"I get it, it's alright, you're all just looking out for Eds.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Eddie groans.

"Not what you said last night," Richie backfires.

"BEEP BEEP ASSHOLE!" Eddie exclaims which provokes an eruption of laughter from the losers.

*

As the evening continues, the losers start to warm back up to Richie. His humour filling the large void that had been there for just over half a decade. Richie knows that he deserved the hostility at the beginning, he truly did, he was a jackass to them just so that he could go to parties and get high with a more popular crowd. Though he instantly regretted it, he was in too deep to leave, which made it even harder for him. 

Upon telling Eddie why he regretted everything, Eddie was quick to forgive him. Maybe it was because he now has his best friend back, he loves him or a combination of both. Either way, Richie's just glad that he has Eddie back in his life, and now, also the Losers. 

"So what day will be your anniversary?" Mike asks.

Richie and Eddie smirk at each other, "February 14th," the two say in unison.

"You romantic fuckers," Bev says, "Ben! Babe! You need to step up your game!"

"Ooh sounds like a competition, Beaverly," Richie says. "Prepare to lose."

Bev walks forward, sizing Richie up. "In your dreams Trashmouth," Bev replies. 

Eddie leans up to Stan's ear, whispering, "I feel like I made a terrible mistake."

"No shit, sherlock!" Stan whispers back.

The two's focus goes back to Richie who's stuck in a headlock, curtesy of Bev, it's like nothing's changed between them. A warm fuzzy feeling erupts inside Eddie, a symbol of joy; happiness, that he has the one person, back in his life, that made his childhood bearable. Richie was the sun that brightened his day, now he's his everything, his soulmate if you'd like. 

"Eds, babe, shall we get on with the dinner?" Richie suggests from the headlock.

"Yes we shall," Eddie replies and pulls Bev's arms away from his boyfriend's neck as he walks past her, chuckling in the process.

Once again, they're a family, joined at the hip, and Eddie couldn't ask for a better one.


End file.
